


C'était prévisible...

by Melie



Category: Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le but du jeu était simple : un haricot, trois bols opaques qui tournaient et tournaient."</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'était prévisible...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

Les bras croisés, adossé à un mur, Tulio poussa un long, très long soupir. Il l'avait prévenu, pourtant. Mais Miguel avait insisté, insisté et insisté. Lui avait sorti tous les regards à vous fendre le cœur qu'il avait en réserve. Absolument tous, sans exceptions.  
En fait, ça avait un peu marché, au début. Et il aurait mieux valu que ce ne soit pas le cas. Miguel ne se serait pas entêté dans ce cas.  
Le but du jeu était simple : un haricot, trois bols opaques qui tournaient et tournaient. Le joueur devinait sous quel bol était le haricot ? Miguel lui donnait l'argent de la mise. Il ne devinait pas ? Miguel remportait le tout.  
Si seulement le blond n'avait jamais croisé ce gitan si habile… tellement plus habile que lui.  
Miguel était incapable de tourner les bols assez vite pour que le joueur s'y perde. A bout de nerfs, Tulio avait fini par proposer de le remplacer, mais il avait refusé. Tête de mule.  
Il ne restait qu'une possibilité. Truquer le jeu. Et c'est ce qu'ils auraient fait depuis le début, si Miguel n'avait pas insisté dans l'autre sens.  
Il se faisait tard, à présent, et ils n'avaient toujours pas regagné un sou. Les rares fois où le vent tournait en leur faveur, ils perdaient tout dans les tours qui suivaient.  
Las, Tulio finit par prendre son associé par le bras et l'entraîner hors de tout cela. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas choisi le bon moment.  
Car, en effet, il avait négligé deux facteurs dans l'équation : premièrement, que Miguel venait de gagner, ce qui n'aurait pas été un problème s'il n'y avait pas eu le deuxième facteur. L'homme qui venait de perdre était grand, et costaud. Très costaud.  
Ils finirent néanmoins par s'en sortir, non sans avoir traversé la moitié de la ville.  
Miguel promit qu'à présent il se contenterait des dés.

**FIN.**


End file.
